Un pasado que nunca ocurrió
by freewritter007
Summary: El futuro puede cambiarse, pero el pasado no...¿o sí? La historia de un joven mago cuyo pasado se convirtió en "presente" y el futuro era algo que ya había vivido y debía evitar. ¿Los enredé? Pues lean y así me entienden mejor!...Advertencia:Contiene escenas de Disciplina/spank/nalgadas a un menor de edad y lenguaje fuerte.
1. Chapter 1

**N.A:** _Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, debería terminar las demás historias antes de empezar otras, pero es que no puedo sacar esto de mi cabeza y prefiero publicarlo antes de que me siga dando jaqueca. Ya me conocen así que doy por sentado que tengo su perdón por escribir tantas locuras. _

_Antes que lo fans comiencen a lanzarme maldiciones, me gustaría aclarar que no fue es mi intención menospreciar la labor de los grandes héroes de esta historia y me disculpo si ofendo a alguien, pero esto es fiction y dado que ya conocemos de memoria el guión tradicional, quise enfocar la trama en uno de los personajes menos populares y obvio voltear todo de cabeza…¡Que novedad! _

_Así que suplico no me juzguen si me salto datos, fechas, o eventos ¡Merlín! Que yo no soy J.K Rowling (lastimosamente) pero agradecería sus comentarios…o maldiciones que sé que algún sentimiento he de inspirar. _

_Mil gracias por leer, el tiempo es valioso y gracias por invertirlo leyendo mis historias._

_Ah y casi olvido las líneas de siempre y como no tengo deseos de repetir lo mismo, sólo voy a darle copiar: _

**Advertencia: **

Solo escribo por diversión, la trama y los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños y no obtengo ganancia económica. No pretendo infringir ningún derecho de autor. La historia contiene escenas de disciplina, spanking, nalgadas y lenguaje inapropiado.

…..

**CAPITULO I**

**¿UN GANADOR?..No, simplemente: "UN SOBREVIVIENTE ""**

Con grandes esfuerzos y sintiendo un dolor agudo en su rodilla izquierda, enderezó sus brazos y levantó la cabeza. Ponerse en pie estaba descartado por el momento, pero al menos pudo dar un buen vistazo a su alrededor.

Todo le parecía irreal. La batalla había terminado…si, la batalla había terminado pero lo que tenía frente a sus ojos no era un panorama de victoria.

A pesar de tener múltiples heridas a la vista y muchas más escondidas bajo su ensangrentada vestimenta, hizo el enorme esfuerzo de apoyar su cuerpo en el pie derecho y se levantó del suelo. Solo aquel que ha estado cara a cara con la muerte puede apreciar el verdadero valor de la vida…él era un sobreviviente.

Intentó caminar, de verdad que lo intentó pero el dolor le era insoportable. Sin duda su pierna estaba rota al igual que quien sabe cuántos huesos más de su cuerpo. Tenía una fea quemadura en la pierna y su experiencia le decía que eso dejaría una cicatriz.

Aún sostenía su varita, pero parecía astillada…igual que él. Su mano temblaba descontroladamente y le costó casi una hora recordar y ejecutar apenas un par de hechizos porque su magia era imprecisa y no podía arriesgarse.

Limpió los restos de sangre de su cuerpo, restauró su ropa y aunque sabía que las heridas necesitarían de más atención, por los momentos debía bastar.

Lentamente dio un par de pasos y conforme avanzaba se encontró con muchos cuerpos que yacían esparcidos en el suelo. ¡Merlín! ¡Todos eran tan jóvenes! Escenas como esta le hacía pensar en que quizá, en esta guerra, TODOS salieron perdiendo.

A lo lejos cinco o seis personas caminaban sin rumbo, sobrevivientes igual que él, héroes que lucían derrotados y pasaron a su lado, pero ni siquiera le saludaron, él no reconoció a nadie y tampoco dijo una palabra ¿Qué podía decir?. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de encontrarse con un par de rostros conocidos… sus padres.

El dolor físico que antes sintió quedó en el olvido. La angustia que creció en su pecho le asfixió como fuego que devasta todo lo que toca y no existía magia alguna que pudiera aliviar la quemadura de su alma.

El cadáver de su padre estaba a sus pies, muy junto al cuerpo destrozado de su madre en clara evidencia que habían muerto protegiéndose el uno al otro.

¿Cuánto puede sufrir un hombre antes de su corazón se detenga?... Ninguna maldición podría hacerle sufrir más…Nada podría ser comparable…¿Para esto sobrevivió a la guerra? ¡Sus padres estaban muertos y él prefería morir también!...o mejor aún, cambiar su mísera vida por la de ellos.

Quiso llorar pero no podía, sentía sus ojos secos, tan secos como estaba su interior en ese momento. Incluso respirar parecía ser algo imposible. Quiso dejarse caer, hundirse en su dolor y morir junto a ellos…y de verdad lo hubiese hecho, de no ser por un agónico grito que se lo impidió.

Levantó la cabeza para identificar el sonido, pero el espeso humo que provenía de los árboles le impedía la vista. Intentó ignorar la voz que pedía ayuda, quería quedarse ahí para cuidar y preservar los restos de sus seres amados, creía que era lo menos que le debía a la memoria de sus progenitores pero…¿Y si aquellos gritos eran de alguien conocido?

_¡Mis hermanos!_

Ese pensamiento le hizo reaccionar y caminó lo más rápido que sus fuerzas le permitieron entre la oscura neblina, guiado únicamente por la agónica voz que escuchaba.

La majestuosidad y respeto que un día inspiró el bosque prohibido ahora era sólo un recuerdo. Podía contarse con los dedos los pocos árboles que aún se mantenían en pie como testigos mudos de la peor batalla de la historia.

Le recibió una mezcla de cadáveres esparcidos a diestra y siniestra y no todos eran humanos. Los centauros y muchas otras criaturas sufrieron grandes pérdidas también.

La voz se había silenciado y le sería muy difícil encontrarla entre tanta podredumbre.

**-¡¿Dónde estás?! …**gritó al vacío y como respuesta obtuvo un leve quejido.

Se acercó al cuerpo y le volteó lentamente. Jadeó al reconocerlo y de inmediato se tiró al suelo. Le zarandeó un poco, pero la figura permaneció inerte, como si ya no le quedaran mas fuerzas que dar, como si estuviera…¿muerto?...

**-¡Merlín! ¡Nooooo!**

Él intentaba despertarlo, le acariciaba el cabello, le hablaba al oído… pero todo parecía inútil. Su joven amigo estaba en coma.

Miró a su alrededor en busca de ayuda…¿Pero de quién? No había nadie, estaba solo y lo que decidiera hacer, fuera lo que fuera, debía hacerlo rápido.

Se arrodilló y colocó la cabeza del jovencito en su regazo. En estos momentos su varita quebrada no era confiable, podía ser peligroso, pero aún así decidió arriesgarse.

Iba a lanzar un hechizo cuando una voz familiar le interrumpió:

**-¡NO LO HAGAS!...** El poderoso mago aconsejó con un rostro inexpresivo: **YA ES DEMASIADO TARDE.**

El joven no lo podía creer…debía estar viendo visiones, se frotó los ojos varias veces y comenzó a balbucear: **"Pppeeero…usted…Director…cómo…"** y antes de que pudiera formar la frase completa, otra conocida figura apareció:

**-¡Los Gryffindor y su notable elocuencia!... **el hombre de túnicas negras comentó con enorme acritud colocándose a la derecha de Dumbledore…**¿Qué pasó con tu lengua mocoso, te la comieron los dragones?**

**-¡Cállate quejicus! ¡No te metas con él! ¡Es un héroe de guerra y le debes respeto!... **La fresca voz deSirius Black se escuchó en el fondo y segundos después apareció a su lado también.

El muchacho tragó humo y tosió varias veces sin poder hablar. Seguro había perdido su cordura. Vió morir a demasiadas personas y ahora estaba hablando con los muertos. Ok, ya podía ir derechito a San Mungo porque esto era demasiado.

**-Muchachos por favor…** Dumbledore intervino…**el chico está asustado y con justa razón, él no sabe que la piedra de la resurrección está aquí…**el viejo director añadió mirando fijamente a los ojos del joven…**Es por esa razón que puedes vernos y hablar con nosotros. No te angusties, no estás loco.**

Ok, una buena noticia pero…¿Se suponía que eso debía tranquilizarlo?

**-¿Vinieron…a…ayudar?...**Preguntó indeciso a los mayores y señalando al jovencito que sostenía entre sus muslos…**Por eso están aquí, ¿para mantenerlo con vida? …**

**-Lo siento…pero no podemos…** Sirius le respondió con tristeza y eso le sorprendió, creía que los muertos no podían sentir emociones y además, ¿Para que carajos te apareces sino puedes ayudar en nada?¿Para saludar?¿Para jugar una partida de ajedrez mágico? ¡Nooooo! el joven no podía dar crédito a esa respuesta.

**-¡Ustedes son magos muy poderosos, seguro que si pueden ayudar en algo!...**les gritó ordenándoles actuar. Sabía que "tiempo" era lo que su amigo menos poseía en estos momentos.

**-No, me temo que no. Lo hecho, hecho está y no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer al respecto… **Esta vez fue Dumbledore quien contestó.

**-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero él va a morir muy pronto!**

El Director se dio la vuelta como corroborando que de hecho, él chico ya no tenía ninguna esperanza y que además hay peores cosas que la muerte. El gran mago deseara evitar la vista de su antiguo pupilo: **No, no morirá, aunque la maldición que recibió afectó su cerebro, así que quedará inconsciente…para siempre.**

**-Oh, ¿y eso debería alegrarme?...**el sobreviviente llegó a sentir asco del tono tan…tan...impersonal con el que sus antiguo mentor hablaba…**¿Es que acaso no les importa?**

**-¡Por supuesto que nos importa, pero no podemos ayudarlo!...**Dumbledore se defendió.

**-¡Mírelo!...**el chico señaló la cara amoratada de su amigo…** ¡Es muy joven todavía! ¡Él se sacrificó por el mundo mágico, merece algo mejor en su futuro, merece tener una vida! ¡él confiaba en usted! ¡no le olvide!**

**-Nadie le olvidará, será recordado como un héroe. Derrotó a Voldemort, cumplió la profecía, su misión está completa y debes entender que…**

El adolescente ya no pudo más, su ira estalló y dirigió su varita hacia el anciano en forma amenazante:** ¡A la mierda con eso!¡¿Su misión?!¡Por Merlín! ¡Toda la vida fue su títere, le desgració su niñez al enviarlo a casa de sus tíos, le arrebató su juventud permitiendo que corriera toda clase de peligros y ahora le abandona porque ya cumplió su misión?! ¡Maldición, usted lo adobó como corderito al matadero!... **gritaba mientras intentaba levantar en peso el cuerpo de su amigo sobre sus rodillas lastimadas…**No pienso dejarlo aquí, voy a salvarlo, este niño dio todo por el mundo mágico, buscaré a mis hermanos y juntos lo ayudaremos, nosotros no abandonamos a nuestros amigos!**

**-¡Bravo!¡Emotivo discurso para un Gryffindor!...**Severus Snape dio un grito dejando en evidencia que el sarcasmo era su mejor compañero...**¿Pero de que ha servido? Oh, si: ¡DE NADA!...**

El chico le miró rabioso. Por cierto, ¿Era su imaginación o el antiguo profesor de pociones se había vuelto más…agrio después de la muerte?...Ahhh pero esta vez no se iba a quedar callado!

-**Un comentario** **irónico viniendo de un Slytherin que murió como un Gryffindor!**

**-¡Cuida tu lengua antes que te la arranque mocoso impertinente! **

**-¿Le duele escuchar la verdad profesor Sanpe?!...**

**-¡Tú no sabes ni que es la verdad! **

**-En eso tienen razón profesor, aún me queda duda de qué lado estaba. **

**-Ni te atrevas a juzgarme Gryffindor idiota que no tienes idea de lo que…**

**-¡Oh, si la tengo! ¡Por años escuché a mis hermanos hablar de cómo se ensañaba contra el pobre niño! ¡Disfrutaba humillarlo porque le recordaba a su padre! Toda la ira y la sed de venganza que cargaba dentro, la volcó hacia un niño inocente!**

**-¡Yo dí mi vida por él! **

-**¡No fue por él! ¡Lo hizo porque se lo debía a Lily!...¡él nunca le importó!¿Alguna vez vio a Harry como un niño que no tenía la culpa de los errores de sus padres? ¿Alguna le mostró un poquitito de afecto? ¡Harry necesitaba un mentor, no un tipo que lo protegiera en secreto mientras lo torturaba en público! Hizo con Harry lo mismo que le hicieron a usted, ¿Qué hay de honorable es eso? **

**-Grrr, yo debía aparentar, debía tratarlo mal para que nadie sospechara…**

**-Pues se esmeró demasiado ¿no cree?**

Por primera vez en la vida, o quizá deba decir en la muerte, el gran Severus Snape se sentía acorralado y apenas pudo responder…**Yo…creí**…**Creí que eso era lo correcto**

**-¿Creyó? ¿Usted creyó que era lo correcto? Este niño sufrió una vida miserable y usted se la complicó más sólo porque CREYÓ que era lo correcto?**

**-¡Nunca me enteré de los maltratos! ¡Malditos Dursley…si lo hubiera sabido yo…**

**-Nunca lo supo porque usted también le abandonó. Le dio la espalda cuando era un bebé, lo hizo sentir un inútil cuando era apenas un niño y luego se sacrifica por él!...Una buena acción no borra los años de vida miserable que le** **dio en Hogwarts, ¿le trató como a un paria y luego se ofrece de mártir?…**el muchacho se logró poner en pie sosteniendo a su amigo moribundo sobre su espalda y le señaló con la cabeza…**Mírelo ahora, casi muerto y** **dígame de qué sirve ahora su sacrificio? Oh, si: ¡DE NADA!**

**-¡Já, Este chico tiene razón, fuiste un idiota con mi ahijado Quejicus!**

**-¡Cierra el hocico Black!**

**-A mi no me callas pedazo de…**

**-No le insulte Sr. Black, que usted no es mejor que él…**el joven mago interrumpió la discusión y Sirius se volteó rápidamente para enfrentarlo.

**-Pero qué…**

**-Lo único que digo es que para ser el padrino de este chico, su trabajo deja mucho que desear.**

**-¡Estuve en Azkaban!**

**-¡Por su propia culpa!**

**-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si todo fue culpa del traidor de Peter Pettigrew! ¡Yo debía vengar a mis amigos!…**

**-Umm, no, usted debía proteger a Harry! ¡Esa debió ser su prioridad, los Potter le nombraron su padrino y usted tenía que quedarse a su lado! ¿Se imagina lo diferente que pudo hacer sido la historia si en lugar de correr tras Peter, se hubiera quedado a proteger al niño? **

La pregunta aun resonaba en la conciencia de Sirius cuando Severus comenzó a reír. Era una sonrisa de burla.

**-¡Sabias palabras para un Gryffindor! ¡Nos has juzgado a todos y al parecer no pasamos tus expectativas: Oh, cuánto lo siento! Pero ya quisiera verte en mi lugar mocoso arrogante, ¡hablas de lo que no sabes, ni siquiera tienes hijos!**

Ese comentario hizo que el joven soltara varias lágrimas…_"Pero tuve los mejores padres" _pensó sin poderse limpiar la cara.

**-¿Crees que tú lo hubieras hecho mejor muchacho?...**Dumbledore que había estado mudo al fin decidió intervenir.

El chico pareció pensarlo. Snape tenía razón. Ver los errores de los demás es fácil pero… si él hubiese estado en sus zapatos, ¿Lo habría hecho mejor?. Eso no podía contestarlo, pero de una cosa estaba seguro.

-**Yo mismo tuve parte de la culpa. Era más "cómodo" mantenerme alejado, trabajar y fingir que todo esto no me afectaba. Me preocupaba cuando escuchaba a mis hermanos contar historias que me parecían casi irreales pero después de las vacaciones, ya no le daba importancia…**El muchacho sentía una agónica respiración sobre su hombro**…ahora que veo en lo que terminamos…creo, creo que mi decisión de ayudar llegó demasiado tarde….**dijo con un inmenso dolor, algo que parecía contrastar su juventud…** Solo puedo responder que si tuviera una oportunidad, les juro que las cosas serían diferentes y quizá él, mis padres e incluso ustedes…tendrían un mejor futuro.**

Todos le miraron fijamente, casi parecían conmovidos…y el "casi" se lo dedicó a Snape que también parecía complacido con la respuesta pero no estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo.

Sirius se acercó y él se estremeció un poco, aún sostenía en peso muerto a su amigo por la espalda y sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear.

**-¿Lo..lo prometes?...**El Sirius Black le preguntó viéndole directo a los ojos. Era una mirada fría …y a la misma vez sumamente emocional, como si el hielo y el fuego disputaran una batalla en sus ojos.

El joven no le respondió, aún no entendía la pregunta.

-**Si existiera una pequeña posibilidad de salvarlo ¿Prometes que le cuidarás no importa lo que pase con nosotros, promete que…que…será feliz…**Sirius añadió con un tono desesperado.

**-Lo juro por mi magia e incluso…por mi vida…**el chico respondió sin saber en realidad el alcance de su juramento. Pensaba que se refería al momento actual…jamás imaginó el lío que se le vendría encima, aunque si lo hubiese sabido, quizá respondería lo mismo.

**-Bien caballeros**…Dumbledore habló a los hombres que tenían a su lado…**Creo que** **está decidido. **

**-¿El qué está decidido?...**el muchachito preguntó al ver que los tres magos se colocaban en un circulo y acomodaban sus varitas entrelazadas una sobre otra.

Dumbledore se despidió con la sonrisa enigmática que le caracterizaba en vida: **Que tenga un buen viaje.**

**-¿qué pero…**

Sirius le interrumpió y lo le dejó hablar:** NO OLVIDES TU JURAMENTO! **

Eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de sentir que el peso de su cuerpo se desvanecía y comenzaba a flotar en el aire….

…

_**Escenas del próximo capítulo:**_

_El joven mago hizo__un minuto de silencio quizá porque su lógica acababa de fallecer o quizá porque al fin las piezas comenzaron a cazar en su cerebro cual si fuese un rompecabezas perfecto. _

_Vale, que vive en un mundo mágico pero esto no puede ser posible ¿o si?... _

_Aún acariciaba la cabeza del niño y con su mano temblando le levantó el mechón de cabello sudoroso que cubría su pequeña frente… ¡Oh Merlín y los caballeros del Zodiaco!...ahí estaba…la cicatriz. La prueba irrefutable de que él estaba loco y de que aquello tres viejos magos también._

…

**N.A:** Ok, hasta aquí el capi 1…Umm…con lo perspicaces que son sé que ya tienen el nombre de nuestro protagonista. ¿A ver si aciertan? Díganmelo y les mando una rana de chocolate como premio...o mejor les doy mención especial en el próximo capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A:** Hey I'm back!...Para dar inicio a este testamento, agradezco a todos los lectores, es un honor que usen su tiempo en leer mis locuras, sus comentarios me inspiran para actualizar más rápido, ¿Se nota no?

Prometí mención especial a quien descubriera el protagonista de la historia, pues…este…no sé cómo decirlo pero nadie acertó totalmente, así que las ranas de chocolate me la comí yo solita!...sin embargo, quiero mandar algunos saludos:

**Kochan:** Estoy por enviarte un "Pensadero" de regalo por adivinar mis pensamientos! Al inicio pensé en Ronald, pero bueno aún es joven y deseaba usar a un mago que no hubiera tenido tanto protagonismo…así que pensé en Percy, pero necesitaba que Ron le tuviera confianza para contarle sobre la vida de Harry vale que todos sabemos que Percy y Ron nunca fueron muy cercanos. Aprecio tu comentario y en cuanto vendan pensaderos mágicos en K-mark, te lo compro!

**Acarlalala: **Sip, el chico es un Weasley de cabello rojo y gran corazón! No sé de qué te sorprendes si ya me conoces y sabes lo que me encanta dejar incógnitas por todos lados. A ti te voy a regalar una lechuza para que me escribas más seguido, mira que se te extraña..ahhh y te aviso que cuando la logre atrapar, la entrenaré para te muerda por no actualizar tus historias de Neal!

**Maribelcullen:** Agradezco infinitamente tu comentario, es un honor saber que te gustó sobretodo porque eres una talentosa escritora, espero seguir cumpliendo tus expectativas y si para cuando termine esta serie, aún cuento con tu apoyo, te invitaré a dar un paseo por el callejón Diagon… solo déjame ubicar bien la dirección para no perdernos!

**Aye: **Un placer entretenerte, gracias por tus comentarios y por leernos en el blog. Me divierto mucho co-escribiendo con Sanha, es muy simpática y bueno, si está igual de loca que yo. ¿Vas a publicar una historia? Pues te animo a escribir y te mando las "ranas de chocolate" cuando te lea!

**Nicky: **Me encantó tu PM. Me diste una muy buena idea y claro que puedes opinar lo que quieras que aquí todos somos aficionados a la lectura y escritura y no te preocupes que complaceré tu petición, sólo que más adelante y te dedicaré ese capítulo! Te voy a mandar una foto autografiada de Harry…en cuanto lo encuentre para que me la firme!

**Satorichiva: **MENCION ESPECIAL PARA TI!..Vale, que no acertaste pero estas muy cerca! Tu pregunta de¿Qué pasará ahora? La dejo en incógnita porque soy mala, loca y fea como Bellatrix…bueno, tan fea no, pero mala y loca si y mucho! La idea es que no pueden sanar a Harry porque recibió muchas maldiciones, el desgaste físico y mental que tuvo en la batalla lo dejó en coma, algo así como a los padres de Neville. Además, aunque estuviera consciente, se encontraría devastado ya que muchos de sus amigos murieron. Por eso decidieron usar su poder para enviar a alguien al pasado e intentar cambiar no sólo el futuro del mundo mágico, sino darle al pequeño Harry, algo que nunca tuvo: Una niñez feliz. Gracias por comentar, no te mando nada porque ya me quedé sin regalos pero en cuanto vea a un hipogrifo, te lo envío directito a tu casa!

_Bueno, creo que ya acabé el testamento, gracias a todos por leer y como dije antes, los comentarios son bienvenidos y si se les ocurre alguna idea, haré lo posible por complacerlos!...ehhh pero que no sea matar al protagonista ni a la escritora!_

_Ahora sip, a leer!_

…

**CAPITULO 2: ¿Un sobreviviente?..no, UN ANGEL DE LA GUARDA!**

Con grandes esfuerzos y sintiendo un dolor agudo en su rodilla izquierda, enderezó sus brazos y levantó la cabeza. Ponerse en pie estaba descartado por el momento, pero al menos pudo dar un buen vistazo a su alrededor…Todo le parecía irreal. La batalla había terminado…si, la batalla había terminado pero lo que tenía frente a sus ojos no era un panorama de victoria_…_DE HECHO…NI SIQUIERA ERA UN PANORAMA CONOCIDO!

_¿Dónde estoy?¿Qué pasó con la guerra? ¿Y Sirius?¿Snape?¿En verdad hablé con Dumbledore? ¡Que no hay nadie que responda! ¿Dónde están esos tres?!... ¡¿QUE ALGUIEN ME DIGA DE UNA VEZ DÓNDE ESTOY?!_

Se irguió sintiéndose agotado ¡Oh que novedad! Y de inmediato notó que sus heridas habían desaparecido totalmente y que su ropa olía a nuevo y limpio…ok, eso sí que era una novedad.

Se sacudió el cabello y buscó a tientas su varita ¡Merlín! ¡Que nadie se mueva que alguien le había robado su varita!

_¡Grrr estoy perdido…o quizá muerto…pero definitivamente voy a volverme loco y para colmo no tengo mi varita! ¿Qué no hay nadie que me ayude?_

_-__**ENGENDRO DEL DEMONIO BAJA INMEDIATAMENTE!**_

Vale, esa no era la ayuda que esperaba. El muchacho se asustó un poco al escuchar resonar los gritos de una mujer, porque eso era una mujer ¿verdad? ¿O quizá había un aullador mágico rondando por aquella casa?...ummm… definitivamente, jamás volvería a quejarse de los gritos de su madre.

El joven mago inspeccionó el lugar con la vista, nop, continuaba sin saber dónde estaba y mientras tanto la gritería continuaba…_¡Merlín que alguien le lance un hechizo silenciador a esa mujer!..._

**-¡ESTA SERÁ TU NUEVA HABITACIÓN!...**la mujer continuaba con los gritos y señalaba una pequeña puerta debajo de las escaleras…**¡LOS CHILLIDOS QUE PEGAS POR LAS NOCHES ME TIENEN HARTA Y AL MENOS DESDE AQUÍ NO PODRÉ OÍRTE MÁS!**

_¡Pero mira quién habla!..._el chico pensó dando pasitos cortos para acercarse. Llegó hasta sus espaldas y la observó: Tenía el cabello ligeramente recogido en un moño o ¿coleta? que caía hasta los hombros, vestía una bata de flores y zapatillas blancas…umm…nop, no la conocía. ¡Estaba seguro de que nunca la había visto en su vida!...

_¿Quién es ella?...Grrr… ¡Merlín! ¡otra pregunta más para añadir a la lista del día!_

_**-Ho…ho…hola…**_El mago habló inseguro esperando que la dama reaccionara asustada…sin embargo, no pasó nada. La mujer ni siquiera se volteó y continuó con su regaño…

-…**Y NO TE PONGAS A DISCUTIR CON QUE TIENES PESADILLAS! ¡ERES UNA CARGA Y DEBERÍAS ESTAR AGRADECIDO DE QUE TE TENGAMOS AQUÍ EN LUGAR DE PONERTE A LLORIQUEAR!**

El tono de la señora era agudo y chocante, por un momento le recordó a su madre en sus peores días de enojo…sobre todo después de una de las travesuras de los gemelos.

Con cautela levantó la mano Intentó tocarla pero sus dedos se detuvieron muy cerca del hombro. Era como si ella estuviera detrás de un cristal y él no pudiera alcanzarla.

_Uhmm…interesante...__ ¿__Me convertí en un fantasma?...he ahí otra pregunta para añadir, ¿alguien las anota y lleva la cuenta? porque son muchas!_

La rodeó lentamente para ver a quién le gritaba porque definitivamente esa loca no discutía con el viento ¿o si?...pero al enfocar su vista cerca de las gradas…y jadeó involuntariamente.

Ahí, justo en el último escalón, con sus pies descalzos y cubierto por una camiseta extra-grande, había un niño…un niño muy asustado. El pequeño se cubría la cara con sus manitos como para prevenir algún golpe…pero dejaba sus deditos entreabiertos cual si fueran rejas que aprisionaban sus ojitos verdes.

-**¿Y QUÉ ESPERAS PARA ENTRAR? ¡CAMINA DE UNA VEZ NIÑO IDIOTA!... **

La mujer rebotaba de impaciencia pero a pesar de los insultos, el pequeño no se movía…parecía concentrado en otra cosa…en él.

El muchacho también le observaba detenidamente ¿Será que el niño podía verlo? Iba a preguntárselo cuando la señora se acercó con brusquedad a las gradas.

**-¿QUIERES QUE TE AYUDE A CAMINAR FENÓMENO?...** gritó frente al miedoso chiquitín levantando su mano hecha un puño amenazando con golpearlo directo a la cara.

Sin poder explicarlo, como si fuera algo natural, el joven mago sintió una fuerza explotando en su pecho -**¡DETÉNGASE!... NO LO GOLPEE!...**ordenó y al instante la enojada señora se detuvo y soltó otro grito...

**-MI MANOOOO! SE QUEMAAAA!...**Y en efecto, el puño de la mujer brillaba y parecía estarse quemando.

No hubo palabras para describir lo extraño de la escena. El chico no lo entendía y yo tampoco. El ambiente del lugar se volvió pesado y casi irrespirable, los bombillos parpadearon y las velas decorativas que estaban en las vitrinas, se encendieron todas a la vez.

El joven quedó sorprendido, acababa de tener una reacción de magia accidental. Pero eso sólo les pasa sólo a los niños o magos inexpertos… ¿o no?

"_Seguramente fue algo espontaneo, la reacción natural de la ira ante la injusticia y el deseo de proteger a un inocente"…_ pensó, aunque ni el mismo se quedó muy a gusto con su filosófica explicación.

**-¡Aaayyyy! ¡Esto es cosa tuya engendro!** **¿Me quieres matar?…**Ella gritaba mientras corría a la cocina para meter el brazo completo en el grifo…** ¡Me quemoooo! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Ayúdenme!**

Mientras los aullidos aún resonaban como ecos, un tropel se escuchó en el segundo piso…parecía un como si un Troll viviera en la casa y estuviera por bajar las escaleras. Comprobando la teoría, un Troll…perdón, un enorme tipo bajó a prisa y el muchacho miraba con horror que estaba a punto de patear al chiquitín que no se movía del piso, estaba hecho una bolita entre su ancha camiseta roja y gris.

**-¡NOOO!...**Fue lo único que el joven mago alcanzó a decir antes de mandar al Troll volando desde las últimas gradas hasta los sillones de la sala haciéndole rebotar entre los cojines.

El crujir del pobre sofá hizo que la mujer saliera de la cocina gritando de nuevo:**¡ME QUEMÓ LA MANO! ¡TODO ES CULPA DE ÉL, ESE NIÑO ESTÁ MALDITO! ¡ES PELIGROSO Y NO LO QUIERO EN MI CASA! ¡SÁCALO DE AQUÍ A PATADAS! ¡AHORA!**

El hombre pareció reaccionar ante los aullidos de su esposa, pero aún no las tenía todas consigo. Indeciso se acercó como esperando que el chico se transformara en King kong o algo así. Pero al ver que el pequeñito le tenía miedo, tomó valor y se quitó el cinturón.

**-¿YA SABES QUE ES ESTO VERDAD?...** dobló el cinto en dos y lo hizo sonar provocando un ruido aterrador…**¡PUES ESTA VEZ TE IRÁ PEOR QUE LA ANTERIOR! LASTIMASTE A MI ESPOSA Y AHORA TE VOY A…**

…Y nunca terminó la amenaza porque el cinto entero se prendió en llamas quemándole las manos igual que a su mujer. ¿Otro estallido _"involuntario"_ de magia?...umm…quizá.

El joven había visto y escuchado lo suficiente como para entender que esos dos eran muggles y además, muy los malos!. Hizo caso omiso de los lamentos que la pareja se tenía…_¡já que agradezcan que nos los incinero por completo!_...Y caminó muy tranquilo rodeando al gordo que intentaba apagar el fuego del cinturón con su zapato.

Al fin pudo a cercarse al niño y le sonrío pata tranquilizarlo. No reparó mucho en sus rasgos físicos, para él, este era un chiquitín en problemas y nada más… ¡Oh cuan equivocado estaba!

**-¡Hey amiguito!¿Puedes verme?¿Puedes oírme?...** dijo sonriéndole con más confianza y hablándole suavecito mostrando gran camaradería y es que obvio, teniendo tantos hermanos menores, estaba más que acostumbrado a tratar con escuincles.

El chiquitín apenas y agitó al cabeza de arriba abajo en un "si" apenas visible.

"_Los adultos no pueden verme…pero este niño si…uhmm…doblemente interesante" _

**-¿Tienes miedo?...** Le preguntó y el niñito volvió a asentir, bueno eso era más que evidente…** ¿Tienes miedo de mi?...**Cuestionó esperando la misma respuesta pero el pequeño negó con la cabecita y señaló a los adultos.

"_Grrr, tiene más miedo a sus padres que a un extraño, ¡Merlín! ¡¿Qué clase de monstruos son estos muggles?"_

**-¿Estas lastimado? ¿Te duele algo?...**

Se alegró al obtener otro "no" silencioso del niño que continuaba mirándole fijo.

**-uhmm… **_¿Y ahora qué? ¿Le cuento una historia, o lo llevo a jugar Quidditch?…_**¿Quieres ver algo divertido?**

Esta vez el niño no respondió pero le miró con curiosidad. El muchacho se puso en pie frente a la mujer y de repente ella dejó de gritar. Su marido le observaba extrañado por el repentino silencio.

La señora abrió los ojos y comenzó a cacarear y a tirar picotazos como si fuera una auténtica gallina. El hombre brincó hacia atrás del susto y hubiera gritado si no es que en lugar de voz, le salió un berrido parecido al de un borrico.

**-Seee, esto es mejor que sus gritos ¿A que si?... **El joven comentó muy contento y entonces lo escuchó…era una risa suave…muy suave pero cantarina y contagiosa.

El niño reía, intentaba tapar su boquita con las manos pero las carcajadas se le se escapaban mientras miraba a sus parientes correr a la cocina huyendo de él.

Sintiéndose inexplicablemente feliz y con un semblante más animado el joven se acercó y se sentó junto al risueño muchachito.

**-No te creas que es permanente, nahh, dentro de un rato volverán a la normalidad, yo nos les haría daño pero ¿A qué fue divertido, eh? ¡Y eso que no has visto nada! ¡Deberías conocer lo ingeniosos que son Fred y George, ahh ese par**…Y de pronto su rostro se ensombreció de nuevo…

_Mis hermanos…¿Dónde estarán mis hermanos?_

El niñito percibió el cambio en la mirada del muchacho, sin embargo este "hombre raro" le inspiraba un "algo" pero no sabía bien qué…por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió tranquilo y dejó de tener tanto miedo. Puso su manita en la mejilla del muchacho y le abrazó…con algo de timidez, como si no supiera bien cómo hacerlo ¡Y es que este era su primer abrazo!...así que primero lo hizo despacito t luego con más confianza.

El joven se sorprendió con el gesto pero lo aceptó encantado acariciando la cabeza del niño. Tenía el cabello más disparejo que había visto en su vida.

**-¿Y… cómo te llamas amiguito? **

Le preguntó después de unos minutos. El niño se lo pensó y simplemente se encogió de hombros. Por alguna razón el muchacho no se sorprendió al no obtener respuesta, era lógico si el niño se veía tan pequeño que quizá no llegara ni a los 3 años.

La realidad era que tenía casi 5 y no es que no quisiera contestar, ¡si él era muy inteligente! lo que pasa es que según había escuchado de sus tíos, tenía muchos nombres: Estúpido, fenómeno, idiota, maldito, desagradecido…la lista era larga y ninguno en particular.

**-¿Y de casualidad sabes dónde estamos?...**interrogó sin mucha esperanza pero…

_**-Esta es la casa de mis tíos. **_

**-¿Qué? Espera…¿esos son tus tíos?...**el muchacho hizoun minuto de silencio quizá porque su sentido común y la lógica acaban de fallecer o quizá porque al fin las piezas comenzaron a cazar en su cerebro cual si fuese un rompecabezas perfecto.

_**-Si, mi tía Petunia y mi tío Vernon, estamos en el Privet Drive número 4.**_

Es muy probable que si nuestro adolescente no hubiese estado sentado, ahora estaría desmayado en el suelo…esa dirección le era conocida, ¡Claro que le era conocida, si sus hermanos estuvieron ahí varias veces para rescatar a…a…

_Ok, que vivo en un mundo mágico pero esto no puede ser posible ¿o si?..._

Aún acariciaba la cabeza del niño…sólo había una manera de comprobar lo que pensaba, así que con su mano temblando, levantó el mechón de cabello sudoroso que cubría la pequeña frente… ¡Oh Merlín y los caballeros del Zodiaco!...ahí estaba…la cicatriz. La prueba irrefutable de que él estaba loco y de que aquello tres viejos magos también.

_¡Esto no es real, esto no es real!..._Se repetía con los ojos cerrados…pero SI ERA REAL!...Bueno, al menos ya sabía dónde estaba y de verdad hubiera preferido no saberlo… ¿Y ahora qué? Pues por lo visto, no le quedaba otra que echarse ánimos él solito...

_¡Soy un Gryffindor! ¿Dónde está tu valentía?...Grrr…¡Sobreviviste a una batalla y ya nada puede sorprenderte!...bueno, un viaje al pasado quizá si"_

-_**¿…Y quién…es… es usted señor? **_

El chiquillo habló bajito, interrumpiendo el ataque de pánico que estaba por sufrir el pobre chico. El pequeñín se sentía intimidado por la mirada tan profunda que el señor extraño le estaba dando.

_-_**¿Me llamaste…Señor? ¿Es que acaso** **No me reconoces?**

**-Mm, mmm...**el pequeño agitó la cabeza de lado a lado nuevo…

Claro, ¿Y cómo iba reconocerlo, si se suponía que lo conocería dentro de varios años en el futuro?…o debería decir en su pasado?...umm…según desde la perspectiva que se mire…

_**-**_**Dudley nunca me deja tocar sus juguetes…pero **_**¿Tú si te quedas a jugar conmigo?**_**...**El flaquillo niño le preguntó con timidez, pero el joven aún estaba asombrado por la pequeña figura que tenía frente a él.

Este niño con ojos de esperanza, con cara de sueño y cabello sucio, este niño cuya risa le conquistó y que ahora sólo quería jugar un rato, era un ser sin futuro…o mejor dicho, estaba destinado a enfrentar un futuro horrible. El muchacho quiso sonreír, pero su quijada empezó a temblar y los ojos se aguaron ante el recuerdo de lo que sucedió horas antes (¿o lo que sucedería años después?) ¡Carajo que complicado estaba todo!

¿Qué debía decirle? ¡Hey amiguito, vengo de un futuro donde resulta que tú estás en coma!¡Merlín ni siquiera podía pensar mucho menos hablar!...Ahí, sentadito entre sus piernas, mordisqueándose la uñita, ahí estaba el salvador del mundo mágico: Harry James Potter, a quien vería agonizar de muerte en el bosque prohibido al final de la guerra.

¿Era esto una broma? ¡Porque él no le encontraba la gracia!¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Contarle todo a Harry? ¡Pero si es apenas un niño…un niño indefenso, que ha sido maltratado, que necesita cariño, compañía y quizá hasta un cambio de pañales!

Vale, que el Harry James Potter del futuro _(¿o del pasado?,_ _¡jooo que ahora ya dejésmoslo así que me estoy enredando_!) podía matar a un mortífago con la mano atada a la cintura, pero éste Harry, este pequeñín que estaba haciendo burbujitas con la saliva, sería como un aperitivo para la maldita Lestrange!

Quizá lo mejor era marcharse, pretender que esto nunca pasó, sip, salir por esa puerta y dejar que Harry continuara con su vida…con su triste vida. Quizá si él no supiera cómo terminaba la historia, se hubiese marchado pero…nooo, él no podía dejar que su amigo muriera…no otra vez.

_¡MELÍN! ¿QUÉ VOY HACER?!..._Al pobre chico le dolía la cabeza y hasta tenía ganas de vomitar. _¿QUÉ VOY HACER?!... ¿QUÉ VOY HACER?!... ¿QUÉ VOY HACER?!... ¿QUÉ VOY HACERRRRRRRR?!..._

Inquieto y con la intuición natural de que algo malo pasaba, el flaco chiquillo comenzó a removerse: _**¿Usted es…es…un amigo?**_

_¿Un amigo?..._bueno, si, lo era, pero…aún no le parecía suficiente. Ese niño no necesita solo a un "simple amigo", un compañero de juegos era demasiado poco, necesitaba alguien que le enseñara a controlar su poder ¿un entrenador, quizá? ¡Já ni que el niño fuera uno de sus dragones de la reserva!...nooo, aquí faltaba algo…Harry necesitaba un…un… un "algo más" que él todavía no lograba asimilar.

**-Heyyy… ¿señor?**...preguntó más compungido que antes_….__**¿Es…es…usted mi…papá?**__..._

El chico se impresionó tanto que sintió su núcleo mágico removerse… _¡Merlín!¿Me pregunta si soy su padre? ¿Ahora que le digo?... ¡¿Le invento una mentira?!..._pero esa no era una opción…no después de ver la cara del bichito, medio sonriente y a la expectativa ansioso de obtener una respuesta…ansioso de obtener libertad, cariño y protección.

"_No olvides tu juramento"…_ las últimas palabras que escuchó de Sirius Black le llegaron a su mente…y entonces supo porqué estaba ahí.

Con su ayuda, el tormentoso pasado de Harry James Potter, sería sólo un recuerdo de su mente, _UN PASADO QUE NUNCA PASO_… Se le había concedido la oportunidad de cambiar el futuro del mundo mágico y él lo haría, já ni mas faltaba, los Weasley no somos cobardes!...aunque valga aclarar que a ninguno le habían pedido viajar en el tiempo y re-construir el futuro del niño-que-vivió!

Aún así, para este joven existía una razón más poderosa que demostrar su valentía: darle a este niño la vida que en realidad se merece y lanzarle un cruciatus al que intente lastimar uno sólo de sus desordenados cabellos.

_**-**_**No, no soy tu papá, Harry pero te prometo que cuidaré de ti como si lo fuera…** respondió con inusual dulzura antes de ponerse en pie y sostenerlo, haciéndole rebotar en su cadera como solía hacer con su hermanita Ginny…Harry era tan liviano, que incluso temía lastimarlo, pero el mocoso parecía muy cómodo en sus brazos.

**-Ohhh…**Un poco de desilusión opacó los ojos verdes…**¿Y entonces quién eres?...**Harry preguntó llevándose el pulgar a la boca.

**-Pues… **_Buena pregunta ¿Quién soy? ¡No puedo decirle la verdad! ¡es sólo un niño!..._**Pues****soy…soy…soy tu ángel guardián!**_**…**__¡Exacto, buena respuesta!_**...Soy tu ángel guardián y yo voy a protegerte, de ahora en adelante Harry, puedes confiar en mi y te prometo que que nadie volverá a lastimarte!**

Para un niño que había sufrido tanto en su corta vida, esa fue la mejor promesa que pudo escuchar…sólo le quedaba un detalle por averiguar…

**-¿Y….tienes nombre?**

He aquí otra buena pregunta. El joven mago pensaba mantener oculta su trascendencia y no revelar lo del viaje en el tiempo…al menos no por ahora.

_¿Cómo me llamo?...umm…_Quizá debía inventarse un impresionante nombre que sonara intimidante… pero al concentrarse en aquellos ojos verdes que expectantes le miraban con inigualada devoción.

Recordó en aquellos curioso ojitos las escazas veces en que le vio reír a Harry, recordó que tenía un gran destino que cumplir, recordó su cara de agonía después de la batalla…y entonces, descubrió que no deseaba mentirle, sino compartir con su viejo amigo algo que no fuese un invento. Se acercó al niño tan cerca que podía oler su sudor y susurró a su verdadero nombre: **"Charlie" **

…

_**Escena del próximo capítulo:**_

_¿Qué fue lo que salió mal?_ _Harry, el Harry de MI EPOCA, siempre fue un chico de nobles sentimientos y además protegía con fiereza a los magos y muggles por igual…pero ahora…parece tan distinto… _

_¿Debo suponer que ese cambio de actitud es MI culpa… ¿Pero cómo? ¡yo sólo intento hacerlo feliz! ¡El niño merece que lo mimen! ¡Que le den comida que quiera, ropa que quiera, juguetes que quiera, en fin, todo lo que antes nunca tuvo!_

_Desde que llegué a este tiempo me he empeñado por complacerlo en todo, le enseñé todo sobre la magia, está mejor preparado que antes!_

_¿Fué eso mi error? Já, ¡pues yo no lo creo!_

…_.._

_**N.A2:**_ **¿Será que Charlie no era el adecuado para la misión?...como pueden sospechar ya tienen problemas con su nuevo pupilo, vale que es que la crianza de un niño tan poderoso es difícil** **y al que lo niegue seguro que Charlie le manda una maldición!...**

**De nuevo gracias por leer, prometo responder sus comentarios y PMs, y espero no haberlos decepcionado con esta actualización, a mi me gusta escribir y bueno, espero que les siga gustando la idea! **

**El otro capi está casi listo así que hasta prontito!**


End file.
